Learning To Adjust
by Stampette
Summary: The war has ended and Hermione is going to visit the Dracula coven to make sure they are behaving. Erin's deceit weighing heavily on their minds the Dracula's are not exactly pleased with having to accommodate their guest. Can she get them to open up?
1. Informing the Family

**Hey, so this is my first published story- please review and give some feedback**

**ta- stampette x**

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room<strong>

"Vladimir" the counts word rang out through the Gothic school and his son appeared at his side instantly. The boy, the count through, had grown into his shoes at last. Standing at over 6 foot, with carefully styled black hair, his figure was imposing. His leaner face held few emotions, trusting few, and his body, not complete muscle gave the appearance of someone who was naturally tones. His whole being reeked masculinity and darkness simmered behind his eyes- something that the count was very proud of. Yes the 17 year old was not feeding properly but no one would dare raise a complaint to this particular individual.

"Father" a slight nod of the head was given, but the curt words could have cut through ice- giving no illusions as to where the power really lay within the family.

"We are to play host to a visitor son, from the ministry of magic. They feel the need to check up on us- again." the count spat the words out distastefully and grimaced.

"Again?" his son asked calculatingly.

"Yes, to make sure we're not out of line and what not" the count waved an arm "the last fool was squeamish and hated it, the previous hardly made it through the door. If this one can stick it, and I will be surprised if they can, it won't be for long. So long as you behave- they are not known to be particularly fond of our kind and the new minister is owed a favour by me. We do not want it being invoked. Understood?" Vladimir rolled his eyes.

"I'm the least likely one to do that father" his level gaze made the count cringe.

"Yes well, tell your sister."

"You could at least acknowledge her you know- you are related."

"She tried to kill me, tries on a regular basis, as you- your the chosen one. She even made an army, though they were just pathetic school girls, she is not to be trusted" he hissed but this time it was his son who waved the notion off.

"Ancient history father she wouldn't dare try again. Now when is the official going to turn up?"

"Around 8 I think, Renfield can cook up some specialities. Wear black- we want to get this inspection over and done with and these wizarding folk need to know who is in charge" with another curt nod the teenage left and the count sank into his plush red throne. He hated these things.

* * *

><p><strong>Ingrid's room<strong>

"So we've some crackpot magic fool coming to stay with us?" Ingrid cackled- her teeth showing in her grin. "wonderful, and here I thought things were getting boring- ever since the slayer left" Vald's eyes turned black and he hissed at her- his sisters grin turning predatory. " calm down Vlady, im just thinking we should make bets- I say four hours. A nice little welcome is in order I feel, for us anyway"

"No" his tone had changed and his being became coated in darkness that would shake any mortal to the core. "you will not harm the official, I will see to it. Whomever they are I doubt they will stay long. We are not this powerful for nothing." Ingrid pouted.

"You always ruin my fun little bother- you should lighten up, we are the top of the food chain- think of all the pain we could put the breather through- all your power. It needs a release we both know that" as she walked around him, a teasing lilt in her voice, Vlad pinned her to a wall, snarling.

"I said no sister. Unless you want to be on the receiving end."

"And if she hurts one of us?" the air crackled with darkness.

"If the breather hurts my family hell will look tame- I can assure you that. You on the other hand will not harm a hair. We want no reason for an attack do we?"

"And here I though you were one for breather rights, seems I was wrong?" she teased but did not did not answer and Vlad pushed her tighter to the wall- his hand dangerously close to her neck.

"Do we?" She grimaced in pain.

"No, I wont harm the breather" he let her drop- not having noticed they were at least 3 feet up.

"Good" she smirked.

"So when does the breather get here?" she massaged her neck- not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he had hurt her.

"Tonight around 8, there will be an escort so don't piss them off." Vlad glared at his sister who gave her best innocent smile.

"Me, never" he fixed a dark glare at her and Ingrid held her hands up in mock surrender. "fine, no harming the breather" after a few minutes of staring- trying to gauge her sincerity, Vladimir spoke.

"Good" within moments he was gone, not having made a sound.

"Gees, he needs to take a break form the whole dark and brooding thing. The slayer wasn't even that important." the dark haired girl drawled picking out the most foreboding outfit she could find. "Just gonna give a little scare, no harm done." she gave a predatory grin, "No harm at all."


	2. First Impressions

**So This is Chapter 2- Two updates in one day only because I had already written it!**

* * *

><p>"I've cooked up all your favourites master, and master Vlad's favourites and breather food for you. I even got out a bottle of 1886 for our guest- what do you think master, have I done good master?" Renfield simpered to the counts immense annoyance.<p>

"Fine, fine- did you say 1886?"

"Yes master" the count pursed his lips.

"Good, but the wizard is human you idiotic oaf." Renfield backed away slightly

"I'm sorry master," he flinched as though expecting a blow but it did not come as the count had heard the unmistakeable cracks of apparition.

"Shoo, stop bothering me with your incessant mumbling. They have arrived. Children" instantly the two teenagers were at his side and Renfield shuffled out- the power Vlad now exuded scared him and the count was in a foul mood due to the visitor. The count appraised their choices of clothing, he himself was in his finest. His daughter, however much of an insult she was to the Dracula name, wore a leather jacket, ripped jeans and a red choker. Her heavily made up eyes stared at him evenly, daring him to comment. His son looked dashing, in a tight fitting black shirt, the top buttons undone and tight fitting jeans.

"Nice father, leather all round eh?" his daughter cheeked as she smothered a chuckle at his leather trousers and cape.

"Shut up you insolent girl, its called making an impression. Not that you would know anything about that." Hissing Ingrid bared her fangs but a subtle touch on the arm by Vlad caused her to back down slightly. As they reached the courtyard the three saw a dark skinned man in blue robes standing in front of what appeared to be bodyguards- both dressed the same as though their black robes were uniform. The count broke out into a fake smile.

"Mr Shacklebolt- long time no see, congratulations on your promotion to minister."

"It has been a while has it not count. And thank you." the count looked at the two men flanking the minister of magic and gestured to them.

"Are either of these grunts the person sent to inspect us?" the auror's glared at his choice of words but did not move.

"No, she'll be here in a minute"

"She?" the ministers blue eyes flashed dangerously at his outburst whilst Ingrid hid her grin at her fathers shocked expression. "Women cannot do this."

"I'm afraid Mr Dracula that you vampires are behind the times. The girl im sending you is the brightest in quite a few centuries and very powerful. More so than I will ever be. She is also like a daughter to me and has had a dramatic few years so if you think you can scare her think again." the threat was subtle and the ministers eyes and tone told of a fierce protector that this girl had gained.

"You trust a mere girl? Traumatic for young ones are merely tears spilled of love" Kingsley's expression remained fierce.

"You will find yourself severely mistaken count. Mark my words she is no silly little girl who you can manipulate. She has saved my life more than once and is one of the only people whom I trust enough to tackle this task without prejudice. If she chooses to tell you more she will." Kingsley's wand was shooting sparks in warning which worried the two auror's behind him who in turn drew their own- focusing it on the vampires. In return the count and Ingrid bared their fangs angrily- snarling. Vladimir crossed his arms and surveyed the scene, wondering how it would turn out, how strong these wand wielders were. A faint popping noise was heard and a figure in a dark red silk cloak ran towards them.

"Wands away boys now" the voice was young as the wands flew into her outstretched hands without an incantation or wand waving.

"Oi girly, that's the minister of magic your talking to" one of the auror's shouted as they advanced. To the vampires surprise the minister of magic had a small grin on his face as the woman took an offensive stance, as though they did not stand a chance, even as the girl had her back to a pair of angry vampires.

"Do I look like I care about that?Trust me lads I'm a hell of a lot scarier than him any day and your going to wish you were dead if you don't back up this instant- comprende?" the girl growled. The vampires could not see the girls face though something in it must have scared the two men as the did as she asked, almost cowering. Her voice demanded authority and held a power not unlike the one pulsing through the air. Though he did not realise it Vlad's eyes turned dark as the feel of such strong magic- it reverberated through him and made his own darkness curl in satisfaction.

"Blimey are you?" The men looked in awe as they stood away from the hooded figure.

"Yeah she is..." to Kingsley's growing amusement they both bowed awkwardly.

"Merlin's beard, madam I am so sorry, we didn't know it was you- we would have never have dared if we knew- we though you were just some"

"Enough" they fell silent and the count looked on with respect at the girl who could command these bumbling fools as easily as he. She waved a hand and they regained their stance while she chucked their wands back. As he was handed his Kingsley let out a small chuckle.

"Shut up Kings, you know I hate it."

"I know child, they treat you with far more respect than me" he pulled her into a hug and the embrace was one of close friendship, though his figure dwarfed her small statue. "how are you child?" he asked as they let go, pulling down her hood to reveal loose silky brown curls, that flowed down her back.

"I've been better, the boys are still bugging me." the humiliated aurors ambled up to her, despite their larger size she dwarfed them.

"Excuse you miss do you mean harry potter- the boy who lived, the chosen one? And Ronald Weasley?" the man's meek voice sparked the vampires attention.

"Yes you dimwits- they are my best friends, of course I mean harry and Ronald." she sighed at the latter.

"Ronald? Mr Weasley in the doghouse again?"

"Yes Kings, he wont bloody accept no- he's shagging that slag lavender brown for months and he wants to start a relationship with me. Not bloody likely, I've been over him for years. Does he think I'm that stupid to not know he's with that slut again?"

"I don't know darling, but I wouldn't cross you once let alone fifty times" the two shared a look and Hermione's hands unclenched- she hadn't even noticed them clenching in her anger. The aurors deemed her safe and both approached her cautiously.

"Could you please sign an autograph please miss, my children are big fans" the vampires heard the almost inaudible sigh as she pulled out an old fashioned camera from a small beaded bag and took a photo with the men- waited for it to develop and signed it with a red quill. "thank you madam, they will be so pleased" turning to see the Dracula's both parties gasped. The Dracula's due to the jagged scar running down the young woman's cheek- she seemed to only be around 18 and the other scars littering what little of her body they could see- including one across her neck. She in turn seemed horrified at her lack of manners.

"merlin's beard I am so sorry, Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm count Dracula, this is my son Vladimir and this insolent girl is Ingrid"

"Your daughter deserves a little more respect Mr Dracula" Hermione inclined her head and despite her words the count was impressed with her manners.

"That's some war wound you've got yourself there" Ingrid joked.

"Yeah well I was lucky. I've got a few that are worse but..." Hermione trailed off at the blank expression she was being given by the vampires. Hermione's eyes flashed in anger as she realised the older girl had been joking. "Shit Kingsley you didn't inform them that we were having a fucking war, a massacre, a holocaust practically. Did it even cross your mind to tell them?" he backed up at her rage only this time no one found it funny.

"I didn't think it would be necessary."

"You didn't think!" she approached him as the wind whirled around her and he held up his hands in an attempt to stop the magic seeping out of her. Vlad on the other hand was wondering why he was revelling in the anger and magic that was running like electricity through him and not only feeding his darker side but keeping it at bay, revelling in the thrill it brought him. He took an unneeded breath in- his eyes black and shuddered at the sensation of this currently untamed power source- it was unlike anything he had ever felt before- both dangerous and calming."It wasn't necessary? I still have nightmares and regular medication, people are in comas, people died, torture, pain, agony and you didn't think? They could have helped- I don't care how insignificant their part was. We needed all the help we could get. How many people could have survived id they help us?"

"They wouldn't have though, even if we asked." Kingsley muttered as Hermione's head whipped round to look at the count as though asking him.

"His words are the truth Miss Granger, we are selfish creatures" Hermione gave out a dark laugh and the aurors cowered as her eyes flashed red through the amber as she fixed a glare on the elder vampire.

"Then you would have been next. Voldemort wouldn't settle on friendly terms. He would have bloody destroyed, obliterated, annihilated, exterminated- take your pick. You would have been wiped of the face of this fucking planet no questions asked" she felt arms hold her waist and every noticed how she had to physically restrain herself from attacking as she whirled round.

"Calm down hermione" Kingsley tried a soothing tone.

"Calm down... please tell me that was a joke. I'm hardly out of my teenage years and I've been tortured, I've fought in a bloody war...I've fought in a fucking war Kings..." She allowed herself to seep into his embrace for mere moments before schooling her features into a mask which allowed no one to tell of the minor breakdown she had just experienced. She turned to the Dracula's. " I'm sorry for my outburst, things are still a little raw. Please accept my apology." the vampires were shocked at her mastery of her emotions and of what she had unwillingly and unknowingly revealed.

"Naturally Miss Granger" she gave a weak smile.

"Thank you count, now if you don't mind it is rather chilly out and I am a little hungry" Kingsley immediately adopted a father like expression.

"Did you eat today?"

"Yes" her former self certainty and confidence had diminished under his watchful gaze. "Honest Kings, I did- I had an apple and some toast"

"Is that all?" she shrugged meekly.

"It's more than I would have had last year- at least some of my appetite has returned. C'mon Kings last year that was more than we could have hoped for."

"Your not on the run anymore" he chastised and she blushed. "Dracula make sure she eats three meals a day- and Hermione no skiving off them. I know what you are like."

"Sure dad, can I go now" she replied cheekily and his face brightened at her light tone.

"Good now run along- I'll owl you tomorrow." she rolled her eyes as she moved further away.

"Kingsley I survived for a year on the run and helped defeat a dark lord. I don't need checking up on."

"Tough" was his only reply as he apparated away and Hermione groaned at his annoying tendencies. As soon as the aurors apparated hermione turned, holding out a hand which Ingrid shook.

"Finally some female company" Ingrid said smirking.

"Oh merlin I know- I spent a year in a tent with two boys. I have had enough and am scarred fro life." surprising the male vampires both dissolved into laughter. After regaining composure Hermione turned to shake Vladimir's hand.

"Nice to meet you- rumour has reached my ears that you are the vampires chosen one"

"Rumour is right for once" he held her hand a little tighter than necessary but she did not comment or flinch.

"Wonderful, I would very much like to ask you a few questions- I know a little of what it is like- my best friend was the wizarding worlds chosen one. But first may we head inside its bloody freezing out here."

"Of course- this way" Hermione followed the count into his home, with the two younger vampires trailing behind at human pace. The school's courtyard was large and hermione smiled at how its appearance reminded her a little of Hogwarts, though not nearly as old this school too held secrets.


	3. First Dinner

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for Christmas so I'm gonna try and get up the next chapter before then as I've already written it- sorry if it seems a little long winded! I had my first reviews ever from... Assi, TazziJadeBlack and Nemi Jade- thank you soo much you guys! It's good to know that I'm not the only one who sees this pairing! So on with the Chapter- MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>Hermione followed the Count into a large ornate dining room and he pulled out her chair- impressed at his chivalry Hermione was a little annoyed that it did not extend to his own daughter, not that she seemed to mind.<p>

"Renfield food" the bumbling man came in with a trolley full of food. Hermione's first impression was that he was like the rat she had finally seen the last of but her magic did not see him as a threat so she decided to give him a chance. Renfield began dishing out a blood soaked carcass to the family.

"Master Vlad your favourite, mistress Ingrid and some breather food for the witch." Hermione looked at the food placed in front of her, it was of such a standard that it almost reminded her of her home, Hogwarts, and the wonderful feasts the house elves had always managed to produce, even in the darkest of times. It seemed to even be on par with Mrs Weasley's cooking and that was saying something- the matriarch was a culinary goddess in most people's eyes.

"Thank you it looks delicious" Renfield bowed low, not accustomed to gaining thanks as he began to pour a bottle of blood into wine glasses.

"That's OK mistress," he simpered, accidentally pouring her a glass. The Count glared at him reproachfully and knocked his hand, taking the glass and downing it himself. The servant immediately straightened and looked fearful.

"That's enough Renfield, she is a guest not a vampire, she most certainly does not drink blood you insolent fool. Out. We have things to discuss." bowing again, quickly regaining his upright position, Renfield hastily left at the Count's sharp tone.

"You should be nicer to him you know. The ones who are treated unfairly or worse are the first to turn." Hermione held images in her head of the younger slytherins, who felt they didn't belong and only ever retaliated- especially those who had only just been sorted, the bullied who wanted revenge, the filthy rat who sold the potters out. Yet the Count, not having lived through what she had, waved her off.

"Yes, well he wants to be my servant and so he will be- I have offered him the chance to leave but the idiot just sticks around like gum on the bottom of our shoes."

"As you wish" Hermione chose to be diplomatic and inclined her head, not portraying that she felt Renfield was being treated with only a little more courtesy than a slave.

For moments there was silence as they all ate. Hermione couldn't help but survey the room, her war instincts were screaming at her that she was not facing an escape exit and did not know how to get out of there. She preferred to face exits, to scan rooms but she did not want to appear to obvious. The room held suits of armour, long tapestries that hung over windows and panelled flooring. Everything seemed to be hoarded from centuries past and she wondered how the Count had managed to preserve them without any protection charms. She also noted an empty seat at the table and her mind cast back to her briefing and the small files she had received. At first she had thought Kingsley was joking, the Dracula's were ancient- how could there be practically no information on them? Obviously people not thinking they could stick it was a common occurrence round these lot but Hermione had meticulously read over every scrap of information she could find from a variety of sources. "I was under the impression that there was another vampire in your home."

"Yes," it was Vlad who had spoken, hardly having touched his food he appeared to be studying their guest both keenly and suspiciously as she had surveyed her surroundings. "Bertrand should be back later tonight. He had a meeting to attend about the predictum impava he's supposedly teaching me about." After a moments pause Hermione replied.

"That's the chosen one's book is it not?" Vlad nodded stiffly, it did not bode well with his instincts that she knew as much as she did about their kind, it unnerved him in a way no one had been able to. Yet through all that it drew him in, she seemed impossible and her secrets just expanded his curiosity. "well I look forward to meeting him tomorrow, may I enquire as to how old you are?"

"17 and yourself?" Ingrid smirked at his question and the Count looked like he wanted to beat his son over the head in order to knock some common sense into him.

"18" she thought back to her generous time turner use, "but 19 if you take in a few technicalities." she did not expand and the vampires did not know how to approach the subject. "but it is normally seen as rude to ask a woman's age" Vlad looked abashed as he noticed that the other two occupants felt the same way towards his question. " however, your lucky. We do not age as muggles do either- though we most certainly do not stay young forever since the philosophers stone was destroyed." the vampires looked confused and Hermione stopped her thoughts, remembering that they knew very little of her world, just as she had been at 11- trying to find answers to questions that were not being explained to her.

"Philosophers stone? Muggles?"

"A muggle is a non magical person, so for instance my parents or the queen. The philosophers stone was destroyed in my first year, but that's another story. In short it kept Nicholas flamel and his wife alive for 623 years." The vampires looked shocked- these people were not vampires yet encompassed the ages of some of the great.

"And you are certain that they are not vampires?" the Count asked, dubious.

"Yes, quite certain. They died as spoon as it was destroyed and were known to frequent parks for sunny outings among other things your kind cannot do." the vampires stayed in partial shock for a few minuted before Vlad spoke.

"Still it was a mistake to ask your age Miss Granger, it will not happen again." Hermione laughed lightly, it was not something that was terribly important to her, except the fact that she was lucky to have reached 18 in recent years and knew many that had not.

"Don't worry Mr Dracula, Count your son has wonderful manners- merlin I wish the boys were half as polite." The war had aged her, aged all of them, and looking at the 17 year old Vlad Hermione felt suddenly much older, she had begun to mother the boys whilst in the tent but found them to grow up equally as fast- though Ron had not improved his dining manners, and all had become slightly more reserved in their actions.

"Please, do skip the formalities in the household." the Count told her, his smooth voice cutting through the air.

"Thank you Count." He gave a small smile to the witch, and then- despite being halfway through a meal said, "bon appetite." Renfield, despite his dirty state of being and poor appearance, cooked well and though she only ate half Hermione found herself enjoying food for the first time in a long while.

"So Miss Granger, what do you plan on doing whilst your here?" The Count asked.

"Well I was thinking about enrolling in the school, you are the governor are you not? I can't spend all day inside. And please call me Hermione."

"You want to go to a breather school? Voluntarily?" The vampire's faces were shocked. To them it was a torturous place to go especially if you were of an age where you did not have to.

"Yes Ingrid, it''ll be different- plus I hardly want to tail your father all day." she smirked, Malfoy had taught her much since he had switched sides and his mannerisms such as the customary smirk were something she had picked up on. She missed his wit, though as Ingrid gave her a smirk of her own she saw the similarity.

"I suppose he is rather a bore- narcissistic too." The Count huffed but both females gave him innocent smiles.

"If you don't mind Count I would prefer to be in Vlad's year or teaching, I have enough qualifications and can get a reference easily. Will family friends suffice for an explanation?" the Count nodded.

"I will tell Miss McCauley in the morning." His children both gave wicked grins.

"Oh you will now father?"

"Would this be before or after you admit your love, sorry your infatuation, with her?" Had the Count been able to Hermione was sure he would have blushed, as it was the children's joint smirks were enough for her to make assumptions. She raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment as she waited for the others to finish their food.

"You should eat more Miss Granger- half is not good for you," the Count gestured to her partially empty plate and hermione blushed, she preferred not being fussed over. "Take off your cloak."

"Excuse me?" in less than a second Hermione's wand appeared in her hand from her custom built holster, her chair had scooted backwards, clattering to the floor and she had gained a warrior's stance. Vlad felt a rush of power run through him again, causing him to stretch his fingers as it crackled through the air, his eyes briefly flashing jet black and wondered why it was the others were not affected by this. Fortunately no one was looking at him to see this strange reaction to Hermione's unconscious display of power.

"No, no you silly girl- I want to see how thin you are. Kingsley told em to check up on you and I plan on doing just that." Hermione blushed as she realised his innocent intentions and her over reaction. Gesturing with a hand she pulled up her chair. Strangely Vlad found that this did not affect him, though power was oozing from her body as she performed magic.

"Sorry, I've had some bad experiences." Though no longer the sympathetic child he once was Vlad reached a hand out in comfort, without really thinking about his actions, but she stole hers away- no longer enjoying too much physical contact. Especially from strangers.

"It's OK dear. I just need to make sure you are telling em the truth." sighing heavily she unfastened her cloak to reveal muggle clothing- black leggings and a skin tight red polo with the Gryffindor emblem on the breast pocket. Though they could not see it the back read 'Potter' -as it was an old quidditch training top of Harry's that she had stolen, cut down to size and adjusted. The Count looked at her small waist, surprised she held such a womanly figure due to her incredibly slight stature and frame- she couldn't be more that 5,4 and was very thin. Hermione held his gaze, knowing full well the v was low cut and emphasised her attributes. In doing this she Missed Vlad's slightly longer, sweeping look.

"Do I pass the inspection?" Her voice held a little annoyance though she knew it was for her own good, being mollycoddled was a thing of the past and she found herself too independent for such treatment from anyone but those she considered family.

"Yes, but tomorrow you will try and eat a little more until you are healthier. Breakfast is served at 7:00, it is no formal affair so you do not need to get dressed unless it would make you more comfortable." She nodded and then yawned, raising a hand politely. There were many scars on it that told of running through trees and other possible recreational activities. Though the vampires each reasoned that it was probably less innocent from the mere glimpses of her past that they had gleaned from the original meeting and did not want to press her into revealing more than she was comfortable with.

"May I possibly see my room- I am tired." she gave no reason but the deep bags under her eyes told of nightmares and troubled sleeping patterns. All of the vampires stood and escorted her to the door as she pulled on her cloak.

"Vladimir, take her to the filthy slayers old room." Vladimir tensed, his posture indicating anger towards his father at the mention of said slayer. He nodded curtly.

"Goodnight Count, Ingrid." Hermione inclined her head, following the stoic vampire who stalked the hallways with both grace and a menacing glare. Darkness poured off him and Hermione made no effort to start a conversation.

"my room, Ingrid's room. This is yours. Feel free to decorate." he turned to leave but was momentarily trapped in her haunted eyes.

"Thank you." was all she said before she retreated into the room and the door slammed shut.


	4. Nightime

**My Christmas present to all you lovely reviewers- thank you prettygal456, Penguin78 and TazzijadeBlack! you are all so nice and complimentary :) - so this is a little bit of a filler chapter- it gets more interesting next chapter but this chapter sprung into my head and explains a few things! Merry Christmas! (I have to wait another hour before Christmas D':)**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at the dusty, plain room she was in. Waving her wand she first cast cleaning spells, the precautionary ones to stop people from getting in, warning spells if anyone broke through those, and a further set of wards over the bed. She knew that vampires contained a little of their own magic which was especially strong in the older families such as the Dracula's .<p>

In deciding how to decorate she though of the other two houses she occupied, one at Grimauld place and one in her own home, which was within walking distance. Her rooms were never the same, the only thing they had in common was a bed, a wardrobe and bookshelves- each showing a slightly different side to her. Her room at Grimauld was red, Gryffindor, at her own house the walls held a dark midnight blue colour. Pausing slightly for a moment as she decided Hermione waved her wand and a colour that was a cross between forest green and emerald appeared on her walls, on of them also displaying a silver swirling pattern. The floor she left a deep mahogany. Unpacking her small beaded bag she sent out and enlarged two tall bookshelves and their contents- that had been waiting for a new home for some time, black curtains and a silver lampshade. She quickly transfigured the bed into a large double, with silvery covers and sheets. With a wardrobe expanding into place and a small vanity Hermione appreciated the size of the room though it did make her curious as to who this slayer was.

The slayer had been accepted for sometime into the family, a family who hated slayers. This was strange, a slayer should not be welcome in a vampires home- that much was obvious, and even if one was they wouldn't survive. However she had no interest in pressing the Dracula's for details, they all had their own secrets- after all she has not told them of the war that reeked havoc in her life and the wizarding world. With a flick of her hand the curtains shut and Hermione changed into her sleep wear- a dark green silk top that was far more low cut than her normal day clothing and had small silver straps and detailing. It came with matching silver shorts that she hoped would not be too inappropriate for the next morning. Looking in a full length mirror that was on one of her wardrobe doors she frowned. Her body was marred with scars from hours of torture, almost as riddled with pain as her mind was.

They were obviously visible against her pale skin, though compared to the Dracula's she may as well be tanned. She would put on a robe in the morning but she hoped that before long she could wonder around in just her night wear without having to worry about stares, such as she did at Grimauld and in her own home. Her blood brothers and those she considered family had their own scars, some had more than others, and no one was ashamed to show them- but these people were not war heroes and she knew they most likely did not have the same views.

It had been a unanimous decision throughout the trio to become blood siblings and had strengthened their bond further- Hermione was forever popping round and seeking comfort from them after a nightmare, she had had the worst experiences of the war and they were highly protective of her. Casting several of the strongest silencing spells she could muster Hermione eased onto the comfortable bed, placed her wand under her pillow for security and got set to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bertrand your back, how was the meeting?" the count concealed his annoyance at the tan vampire though the frosty tone left no need for assumptions.<p>

"It was good, Wolfie wasn't too pleased about being dropped back home but I told him it was just a vacation. Where is Vlad?" the count pointed upstairs.

"Brooding, again." the younger vampire made to leave but the count placed a hand on his pale blue blazer- picking at the fine material slightly. "Not too fast, we have a young witch staying with us. I trust you remember a thing called manners do you not?" the Count placed himself gently on his plush throne. Bertrand hissed angrily.

"A witch, you allowed a witch into your home- do you not remember how they persecuted us?" the count waved a hand dramatically,giving a small smile.

"Yes, I am quite fond of her so far,c but you will not harm her. The entire wizarding world will come down upon you until your nothing but ash blowing in the breeze." Bertrand came closer, his eyes black.

"You are a fool Dracula, shes just fooling you- no witch is ever good news." The Count gave a simpering smile.

"And you know from experience I take it- go check up on the girl. I assure you she is not making any traps or plotting painful ways in which to kill us all. There is this thing mortals do- they call it sleeping- perhaps you have heard of it?" snarling Bertrand ran upstairs as the Count slowly trailed after him, highly amused by his aggravated state. As the blur ran past the Counts children stepped into the hall. "Just showing him our new guest, and how harmless she is." Bertrand slammed open the door but could not physically enter the room- it took him a a lot of magic even to do that.

He slammed against the protective ward twice before giving up and looking inside. Hermione was silently screaming, her body convulsing, tears running from closed eyes as her hands balled into tight fists and her nails almost tore the skin. She had curled up into a foetal position and was rocking in her sleep. Her scars became more prominent as she tensed in unimaginable pain. The Dracula's quickly averted their eyes from the multitudes of scars marring her body knowing she would not want them to know of her moments of weakness, would not want them to witness her scars- proud as she seemed.

"There is no sound? Why?" Ingrid asked, her hands gripping like a vice onto her brother's arm.

"Silencing charm, that girl is a warrior and you let her into your house Dracula?" Bertrand asked stalking towards the family. "You saw her, she knows pain and is more than likely to inflict it upon you. Your a fool to think she wouldn't, she's mortal and that's what they do. They take and harm and never stop because they think they are above everything and everyone else. Mark my words you will see damage to your family from her hands." Vladimir took a step forwards and with a twitch of his hand the door slammed shut, his eyes black and his posture tense.

"A warrior you say? It seems the entire wizarding world has become one of those according to the snippets we have gleaned. What I see is a girl who has suffered war, who has been tortured and is still in pain. What I see is someone who is combating her fear daily, who is trying to regain her life and who is doing her job by inspecting up fairly and without prejudice. What we see is a girl who is not here to destroy us because she herself Is destroyed and doesn't want to inflict that upon anyone else. And what I see is a vampire who is not willing to give her a fair chance, is being prejudiced and who is more than welcome to leave." the hall door slammed open and the candles lit- illuminating the way out. "Understood?" Vlad's power made him seem far larger than he was and this was only a fraction of what he contained. The elder vampire lowered his head in respect.

"Yes sire." Vlad smiled, revealing pointed canines.

"I'm glad we got that settled Bertrand, come tell em of your meeting." grimacing at the command Bertrand entered the young vampires room, leaving the two other vampires to share smiles.

"Now wasn't that interesting?"

"Indeed father, I think this incident should not be mentioned to our resident witch."

"For once I agree," the Count gave a small smirk, "but Vladimir's defence, now that was something wasn't it." Laughing slightly,a little shocked at her comradeship with her father, Ingrid returned to her room. She felt sorry for the witch inhabiting the room only a little walk away. The witch, she thought, had a funny way of making vampires forget she was mortal. She had already slightly wormed her way into the Counts and Ingrid's own heart. And Vlad, Ingrid didn't know. Since the slayer had betrayed him he had been a mess. The girls at school naturally like the new, darker, mysterious Vlad who now hung out with the popular crowd and had every girl begging for as date- but he wasn't quite the same. His protection, now that was interesting seeing as he cared for nought anymore, Ingrid mused, falling into her velvet lined coffin.

Very interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up soon have written it already! :D<strong>


	5. Breather School

**Hey, so its been ages- sorry I've been really busy with mocks and everything and not had the time to type it up :D and i had my birthday yay :) not that i feel any older. So obviously the war was darker than in the book and yes this is a little O/C just for this chapter but bear in mind that Hermione's never had time to have fun and the war has changed her from a timid girl to a mature grown woman and she wont take being pushed around.. thank you for the reviews, anoomys ium sorry you don't like how i portray my characters but i do need to look at my grammer in my chapters and i'm also sorry you don't like my plot but its ok as you don't have to read it if you don't want to :) longest chapter yet :) i have added in a few things that are not compatible with the harry potter books- if you really don't like it just say but i do have plans for these characters! x**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke the next morning at 6, she was naturally an early riser and entered the en suite, slightly groggy as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Quickly she showered and then sat on the bed, drying her hair with her wand and leaving it to flow down her back. Still only half an hour had passed so Hermione laid out her clothes, its not like they had miles to drive to school so there was no need to rush and she wanted to try and make a good impression. Still she did not know whether she would enjoy the thought of a normal school after all of her time in Hogwarts. She had thought about the possibility of teaching but she struggled to relate to most, ever before the war it had been hard for her to make friends, and at least if she stayed with Vlad then it would be beneficial for her- she would have at least one companion.<p>

Hermione opened her wardrobe, a magical invention which meant that it was connected to her others and she could pull out any clothing she wished for. And grabbed some tight black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and a leather blazer. Next to it she placed some grey studded boots and pulled on a simple pendent- it was a clock that opened like a locket and held pictures of Remus, harry, Sirius, Ron and a disgruntled Malfoy. Surprisingly their former enemy had offered his blood to rescue the canine marauder and Remus had just been plain lucky - hit by a statis spell that made him appear dead- placed upon him by a nervous recruit. Still he had to live through the horrors of loosing his wife- whom he grieved for for months, worrying the trio, before Sirius had returned. The former captive had pulled him out of the black hole the werewolf had found himself in. the two were practically fathers to Hermione, along with Kingsley and the the Weasley's. In fact most of the order had formed bonds that were near to impossible to break- though the conditions they had formed them in were not always the best situations.

Looking at the time Hermione grabbed a floor length black hooded cloak to wear over her pyjamas, like a dressing gown, only the shimmering fabric moulded to her body slightly and rippled as she moved. As she made her way down the stairs she heard murmurs and knew that the vampires were already up, with whom she assumed was Bertrand at the table. He did not seem pleased to see her and glowered but still she turned to him, hand outstretched and put on a false smile.

"Hermione Granger." He did not take it. Though she could not hear it Vlad let out a hiss and bared his elongated teeth. The elder vampire shook Hermione's hand disdainfully.

"A pleasure." His tone suggested anything but, though after the war it was something she had become accustomed to. Hermione sat next tot he Count and Ingrid, quickly nabbing a slice of toast- completely Missing the glares being thrown at Bertrand as the family attempted to start a conversation.

"I sent a memo to Mrs McCauley, she will see you at 8:30."

"Thank you Count, how was everyone's night?" The elder two vampires were the only ones in normal clothing, if you could call the Count's Gothic clothing normal. Ingrid was in a black hoodie and red jogging bottoms which Hermione thought suited her; Vlad wore black and grey checked bottoms and a black hoodie.

It was good, I went hunting, just some deer. Fresh blood is always far tastier, though im sorry for bringing it up in front of a human- you have been known to have weaker stomachs than us." Hermione waved it off, smiling slightly.

"Well I've heard of worse, and you Ingrid?"

"I thought, got my clothes out, listened to music- normal teenage stuff." neither added that they had spent a great deal of time wondering about the girls elusive past and her nightly routine.

"Sounds good, what I spend my weekends doing when I don't have work to do."

"Before you ask myself and Bertrand talked about the meeting and then I did some last minute homework, but you look tired Miss Granger- how was your evening?" Hermione blushed, she had forgotten to conceal the deep bags under her eyes.

"It was fine,, not as bad as it could have been, quite a good night actually- and please call me Hermione- I'm only a year older than you." The Dracula's stared in horror- if that was a good night, with all the agony she appeared to be going through, what was a bad night? Hermione, oblivious to their stares poured some coffee and stood, her black cloak swirling round her body. "If you don't mind I have to finish getting ready."

"Of course, was breakfast to your satisfaction?" Hermione nodded at the Count and left, her light footsteps barley making a sound.

"You had to ask didn't you?" Ingrid hissed at her brother.

"What? It gave us information. Plus she did look tired." The Count shook his head in despair.

"Son there's this thing you need to learn. I believe it is called tact."

"Yeah well Bertrand wasn't any better, he was acting as though she was no more than dirt on the bottom of his show. I suggest you learn a little respect for her or you're going to find ourself out of a job. Enjoy the rest of your meal."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the headmistress' office, waiting for her to arrive. After taking in that there was only one exit and the various objects scattered around the room Hermione already knew a lot about her new headmistress- she had learned that more information was learned through observation than actually talking to someone. She would have no problems here, she could easily get the grades and would be able to slip back into a regular routine.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs McCauley, you must be the friend of the Count's." Hermione shook the offered hand from the woman, liking that she did not question her scars or stare openly.

"Yes, my parents were and the count doesn't tend to ask questions and lets people heal at their own rate." The elder woman did not know what to make of the sentence- she had of course read the girl's file, surprised she was so open about it. Though the description was brief kidnap, torture, death and pain was riddled through the girl's life yet here she was, strong and collected. She had been surprised, the count barley looked after his own daughter, but he seemed to want to help this girl. The headmistress put it down to one of those odd things about him- he was known to be a little strange.

"I read your file, it was quite extensive and your former teachers seemed to be very fond of you- you also have many connections from the queen to the prime minister, military and presidents of other countries. But this will not ensure you favouritism."

"I would hope not." Hermione said smiling, letting her teacher know she was not offended by the accusations.

"Good, so yes I have accepted your place into the school. I know you are a little old and your grades are almost too high but we can pretend you are a year younger due to the circumstances." In-fact the headmistress had been delivered a letter informing her not to discriminate against the young woman in front of her, and tell no one of her past- though not scary the strangers letter had been intense and the senders were listed in the file as contacts should anything go wrong.

"Thank you very much, I have the school uniform- may I change?"

"Yes, your first class will be physical education by the time you are changed ." Hermione instantly knew she would have to glamour her scars and adjust the clothing given. She kept in optimum condition after the war and knew the baggy school PE kit was not suitable for physical activity. She did not want to get into trouble but she would make the most of her time.

"Thank you," being handed a timetable as the elder woman pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose Hermione made to walk out but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"If you ever need to talk Miss Granger to someone who isn't the count..." The headmistress trailed off as she saw the gleam in the younger girl's eye.

"I understand, he has always been a little different." Giving a wry smile that should not belong on a young girls face, Hermione slipped out of the office, leaving a thoughtful teacher behind her.

She walked down the empty corridor, her bag on her shoulder containing her customised PE kit. No one was in the changing room so she quickly got changed and looked in the mirror. The shorts were shorter, but not sluttish, knee high compulsory socks she didn't change and the baggy polo moulded to her body, the v not showing too much- only the scars on her face and neck were visible as she pulled her hair up into a side ponytail.

"Hermione?" Vlad called, knocking on the door that lead to the gym. Hermione opened it after four and Vlad gave her a once over that she ignored, though inwardly she was amazed she managed to have that reaction about being the bookworm for years- if anything over the last few years she had matured into a beautiful woman and though she wasn't bothered about dating it was most definitely a confidence boost. As she walked with Vlad the look was copied by the rest of the class. "come to conquer right?" He joked and Hermione flashed him a smirk as they neared the gym teacher.

"Of course Vladimir, wouldn't have it any other way." His eyes darkened as the darker side of him showed and he returned an equally unforgiving smirk, tapping the teacher on the shoulder who turned around.

"Not quite the correct kit Miss Granger, go cheer lead with the girls."Hermione didn't move, the girls were talking- doing random stretches to music but it was certainly not any form of exercise.

"What are the boys doing?" He gave her a grin but she didn't return it. The boys were doing archery, not that they were particularly good at it. "Right then, I think I'm going to join them."

"Miss Granger you are female you do their curriculum."

"Don't patronise me, that is not cheer leading and I'm more than capable."

"I said no miss Granger." To the other students his tone of voice was frightening but Hermione didn't back down, this was mediocre compared to the fights she had been a part of. His voice had attracted the attention of some of the boys who were eyeing her up in a way that made goosebumps break out- she was used to leering but she had only dressed like this so that she was able to move.

"Let her try sir, just one shot." Looking at the boys doubtful faces Hermione smirked.

"Come on coach the boys want to see me shoot. Vladimir in my room is a blue bag I brought with me just in case, can you grab it." Breaking out into a jog he left- normally he wouldn't take orders but the steel glint in the humans eyes was more than enough for him to realise she was planning something particularly entertaining- Ingrid's had been known to hold the same mirth.

"What's in the bag girly? A good luck charm?" The coach asked and Hermione's smirk widened.

"No- a gift," Vlad was back and Hermione pulled out an intricate hand crafted ebony bow and quiver. The centaurs had given her it after she studied them, helped their tribes in the war and trained with their weapons. It had become a hobby. The coach paled slightly, not expecting her to have any real experience or her own equipment. Hermione looked at the target once, drew the bow up and guessing she was around 30 yards from the shooting line and at an angle. That meant she was 50 yards from the target though she shot calmly. She didn't follow the shot- knowing it had hit centre. "but you know what coach, I think I'll go cheer lead. I don't need any more practice and martial art training is far more advanced. This should be a walk in the park." Leaving a gaping teacher Hermione watched the dance routine once, deciding it was far too easy and the entire class was a joke, before moving to warm up and begin to practice her martial arts moves with a flare well outside the capacity of a normal 18 year old.

"Pack away guys, Miss Granger see me." Winking at Vlad, who also was adept at shooting, Hermione jogged to the teacher- barley sweating from her strenuous work out. " Tattoo's are not allowed." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have two, the small phoenix on my left wrist and a paw on my right ankle but please try and report me. I have respect for teachers but I also have a great deal of friends you don't want to mess with."Hermione's eyes flashed as his eyes scanned over the scars she was displaying, a mere fraction of them, and she watched as he tried to work out where he got them. In honesty she was above the curriculum and they both knew it.

"Right you are Miss Granger, its lunch- you may go get changed." There was a slight pleading in his voice which told her he was scared and this appealed to her darker side due to the dark magic she had spent a little time dabbling in. They all had and unforgivables were thrown on a regular basis on both sides- they had gotten pretty powerful by the end of the war. Fortunately all the other girls were gone but Ingrid was in the changing room.

"One teacher shit scared only a few to go Granger." Hermione grinned as she customized her skirt a little shorter so it wasn't by her knee, a tighter shirt, jumper and blazer now moulding to her toned stomach and curves. She like her knee high socks and added a little heel to her flat pumps. There was no need to flaunt her body but she wanted to look half decent and it really did nothing for her baggy.

"From you I'll take that as a compliment of the highest order. I wasn't trying to piss him off but he just...I've had enough of people thinking their better than everyone else- I fought in a war to stop it for merlin's sake." Hermione pulled down her hair and picked up the messenger bag. "How's the food?"

"It'll pass nay inspection but Renfield made you sandwiches I suggest you take." They had wondered into the canteen and were both aware of the eyes being trained on their every move. Eyes skimming Hermione saw Vlad sitting with around half a dozen of boys his age who had been in PE and were clearly the popular group- some girls were trying to sit with them but to no avail. Strutting over Hermione slid into the empty seat next to Vlad and someone she didn't know, turning to the former as she placed the sandwiches Ingrid had given her down.

"Did you enjoy PE?" She asked innocently before cracking into a smirk.

"Yes, not as much as the boys loved your choice of clothing." For some reason this made Vlad a little angry, as though Hermione was hid but the carefully concealed his protective and possessive thoughts. He had after all just met her and hardly knew her.

"Hell yeah- you were smoking babe. I have never seen sir so pissed, you were on fire." A boy across the table had spoken and was waiting for a high five that she slapped quickly. This was a normal boy, who had no idea of the danger he was formally in and seemed to be half decent, she had always found it easier to get on with boys.

"Thank you the names Hermione- so" She gestured to the group of giggling girls. "Why cant they sit here?"

"Aaron. They are just annoying and they just want to get with you if you know what I mean," Hermione gave a sly smile, "And its OK for a bit but their clingy and fake and are running out of people to get with." Vlad had not been good friends with any of the breathers until Erin and now he had the whole group, especially after his darker side became a part of him. He was surprised to see how easily Hermione fit in with the boys, but did know her best friends were male. Her eyes, though sad, gave no indication that her laughter was fake as she ate her sandwich and he quickly realised that her living with them was a break form her world of pain. The other girls were screeching about not being allowed to sit with them but Hermione being granted a spot and it made Vlad's head spin- his superior hearing could be a curse as he flinched again. He stood and turned to the girls who immediately began acting coy.

"Ladies, Hermione here is an old friend of mine who has no where else to go."

"Oh aren't you sweet, such a lovely boy Vladdie darling, looking after the newbie." One of the girls cooed and Vlad saw red at her insult though she was trying to be sweet.

"The guys agree it was fun while it lasted but it will not happen again understood." Hermione noted he was openly using compulsion but the darkness and authority in his voice was enough for them to be left alone.

"That was awesome dude, I mean finally." A couple of the boys murmured agreements.

"So what was your school like babe?" Aaron asked and Hermione smiled at the memory.

"It was old,a castle, boarding. But then there was a gas explosion and some bad stuff happened and I came here. Nothing really to tell."

"And any guys." He wiggled his eyebrows and received a full blown grin that the vampire had not seen and was slightly jealous he had not been on the receiving end of.

"My two best friends Harry and Ron, who are like brothers, Draco, a few father figures- Remus, Sirius, Kingsley. Any boy would have to be incredibly good for me to not have them murdered on the spot." It was a clear warning not to try anything with her.

"We've seen you shoot and I bet you could use a gun- nu-uh babe I am not getting on the wrong side of you."

"Much appreciated, though those girls may find themselves backed into a corner crying if they don't stop looking at me like I'm shark bait."

"Where?" Vlad growled before he could help it and received a smile of his own.

"Don't you worry about it- lets just get to class. I'm sure amongst all of you I have a few protectors." All standing up Hermione was introduced to various members of the group who nodded as she was flanked by Vlad and Aaron to English. She just hoped the rest of the day wasn't so challenging and that the teachers were better- as though reading her thoughts the vampire to her right murmured,

"It's OK, English and biology are female teachers. They will like you and no one will give you grief. Trust me." A flash of a smile and he acted as though it hadn't happened.. inwardly Hermione grinned, though she wasn't meant to get to involved in their lives she couldn't help but like the three Dracula's, especially the youngest who she felt an undeniable sudden liking for, almost an instant connection though her instincts told her to be wary and she trusted them more than she trusted anything else aside from her boys. She would wait for it to play out. She would not start the game.


	6. warrior

**hey, thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews- you guys are so nice :D i am so sorry for the wait but the next chapter is almsot done and i should have that uploaded soon! please review if you wish feedback is always welcome xx**

* * *

><p>Hermione grinned as the school bell rang out. The boys had been right- English and biology were easy, she hadn't even had to research the topics beforehand. She had quickly made her way up into her room so that she could get changed out of the horrid school uniform that had caused a few stares from the younger pupils, not that any of them would act upon it- she had found herself in with two of the most popular boys in school by accident, Vlad and Aaron who were quick to glare at anyone who even looked at her for too long though neither would comment on it- Vlad's imposing presence and Aaron's charm appeared to mean that the others in the school wouldn't dare challenge either. The latter she didn't quite know what to think of. He was clearly the joker of the pack but he held a soft spot and was a gentleman which was something Hermione hadn't expected from him. The other, Vlad, was someone she was meant to be observing but felt a connection also, equally as strong as her one with Aaron who had kept her amused through the drones of whatever book they were studying in class, she had read it a few times and Aaron surprised hew that he knew the book also, taking his schooling seriously unlike her two best friends. Vlad on the other hand had paid her little attention, completing the work in mere silence. What surprised her though was the way the teachers didn't like their own governor's son and didn't favour him, clearly the muggles felt something disturbing about his presence though it was clear no one questioned it. Sliding her hair up into a ponytail Hermione grinned to herself, it was nice to feel normal for once, sure she had had a mishap with the PE teacher which she knew she would hear about later but that was only natural. The man had been degrading her and it wasn't her fault that her war instincts flared up. She had never been the type to sit and take abuse after her friendship with Harry and Ron began and she had proved that she didn't need them to be strong for her during the war, those were not emotions that disappeared over night. Fortunately for her she had no homework and instead began to read up on a book Kingsley had leant her about the war, flopping onto her bed and curling up. The minister and the rest of the order were reading up on every publication about the war in an attempt to stop publishing of fake works and as the former research fanatic Hermione was left with most of the reading. A knock sounded on her door and Hermione pulled it open using magic to reveal Ingrid on the other side.<p>

"Hey, how are you?" Hermione asked patting the seat next to her. Ingrid sat, having also changed out of her uniform.

"Good, my day was not as eventful as yours obviously." they both shared a small smile. "What are you reading? I'm sure Vlad said you didn't have any homework to do." Hermione passed the book over to Ingrid who glanced at the blurb.

"we have to check the publications, half of them are completely false and we only want the factual ones out there- the ones that don't gloss over anything. This ones actually been good so far and I've almost finished it. I think," She glanced at the author, "I know this one some of the order, that's the resistance group I am a part of, gave interviews for. You can borrow it if you like."

"Thanks, if you don't mind me knowing about some of this stuff." Hermione shrugged.

"The rest of the magical community needs to know whether or not wizards like it. This needs to be known so it doesn't happen again."

"You said you are still a part of the order, what's that exactly and why is it still around? I thought you said the war was over?" Hermione paused for a moment, considering her answer.

"There's always a battle both inside a wizard or witch and in the system. Dark magic and light magic. During the war most of us crossed into dark magic, mine is still tainted and this can make it uncontrollable at times because dark magic is far stronger. Once every century or so a really powerful dark sorcerer, like Voldemort or Grindewald, will come along. My former headmaster set up the order of the phoenix in the first war- I fought in the second, and we are still here to help people who need it, to make sure it doesn't come up again. To help prosecute and hunt down those who still believe or are harming in anyone else's name despite their masters being dead."

"Hunting?" Hermione gave a dark predatory smile that had the vampire almost leaning back as a small burst of red flared through the younger girls eyes. It wasn't the type Ingrid's kind gained while hunting, it was not a necessity as it was with vampires. This was Hermione's darker side calling to her to harm and though Ingrid knew very little of it- from what had just been explained she knew the look passing through Hermione's eyes could not be good news for whomever it was directed it. In fact it was similar to the look her brother gained while only his dark side was present though Hermione seemed more in control of her actions, as though the war had made her lose all innocence which, in retrospect, Ingrid realised it had.

"Yes hunting or tracking call it what you will only I don't tend to aim for these people to live, and we all killed if you are wondering. These bastards took and harmed small children, they tortured people including me and children far younger. Some of these people deserve to suffer after what they did. Flick through the book; if you wish I'll give you more information and if you want any help with anything don't worry about asking." She glanced at an ornate silver clock on her side cabinet. "How long till dinner?" Ingrid shrugged and stood, the witch did not seem the type to constantly reveal facts about her life and it was no surprising she wanted to stop- she had just told an enemy of her kind that killing, though she didn't revel in it, was not a problem for her and she would do it if she felt it was the correct course of action.

"Thank you, someone will call you down probably in about half an hour, its 6 and we normally eat around then." Hermione smiled as Ingrid turned to leave, the book poised to be read as soon s she sat down.

"Ingrid, thanks for not judging me I guess, not many people would listen to what I just said and not be outraged." Ingrid smiled back and showed elongated fangs.

"I suck the life out of people, im not exactly one to talk and neither is anyone else in the household save Renfield- its OK to be a killer here whether you like it or not." And with those parting words she left, leaving a smiling witch behind her.

* * *

><p>The table sat in silence as they all ate, Hermione picking at what was on her plate slowly, as though her stomach couldn't handle too much though no one commented openly.<p>

"How was your first day miss Granger?" The Count asked, sipping gently at the crimson liquid in his goblet.

"It was good Count, a little mishap with a sexist PE teacher but I think I put him in his place pretty fast." The two other teens at the table smirked at Hermione's choice wording.

"Mishap as in?"

"As in she showed him up to the entire class, proved him wrong and then he looked like a fool." Vlad answered. "And she threatened him when he kept her behind. He wont be crossing her again."

"I thought you were like the ministers daughter, a good witch?" The Count questioned and Hermione looked at Ingrid who let her canines show slightly in a reminder of their earlier conversation.

"The minister and myself are good friends as we fought together in a war, the likes of which the wizarding world has never seen before. If we didn't trust each other with our lives the organisation failed. Despite what he may have told you I am not responsible for saving his life, any of us would have died for another and we all killed. The organisation itself still exists and as I told Ingrid we will hunt or lock those away who still hold ideals like Voldemort's group. Dark and light are constantly in conflict within a magician and within our society, another war will break out in around 100 years and we will be there to round to up before too many innocent lives are ruined. It will not happen again." The fire in her words shone through her eyes which were alight with determinedness. "So a good witch I may be, an innocent witch I am not- I have killed and I would happily kill again if it meant protecting my friends and the world. Besides I'm allowed to rebel sometimes." She smirked and the darkness pooled in her eyes, she could feel it flare as some of the candles flickered brightly.

"How do we know your not going to hurt us?" Bertrand asked and Hermione's smirk grew, the rims of her eyes darkening to a reddish hue.

"I gave my word to Kingsley but if anyone tries to hurt me I will not be held responsible for my actions and I will delve into every memory you have or implant some of my own more fruitful memories from the war and watch you suffer in agony as I pick apart your brain. I know you don't like me and if you act on it that's a promise. Trust me that's not even considered a high level of torture and I could do so much worse, in fact I should show you my memories some time." The darkness swirled around her words and Vlad could taste it in the atmosphere. He clenched the sides of his chair as his eyes darkened in reaction to the power filling the room and his fangs elongated. "I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing me torture someone for information, watching as the blood flowed from their wounds as they cried and screamed begging for mercy. We all did it and sometimes the darkness won and it got to the point where some of us enjoyed it. I was not one of those but its a good release for your anger as you watched loved ones fall around you to powerful curses, both from painless curses and those that left you searing in agony." Though no one noticed his state Vlad wanted to hear more as her dark tones filled the roaring darkness inside him and fed it. Controlling himself Vlad's canines shrank, though his eyes remained as dark vortexes as he watched Bertrand lean back slightly, the power the witch wielded also made his lips curl into a smirk, something Hermione also seemed partial to doing. "Today I also met Aaron who seems nice, some girls got jealous I was sitting with him and Vlad and that's it I think."

"Aaron, the brunette with the styled hair,a joker?" Hermione nodded at Ingrid.

"Jealous? My Vlad has girls who want to date him, why have I not heard of this?"

"Father if I wanted dating advice it would not come from you- look at mum, and anyway they have slept with half the boys in school and don't hang round with us, Hermione's the only girl in the group and they were jealous that its her first day and she's already talking with us."

"Why did the boys let her into the group then if you don't hang out with girls?" Vlad shrugged.

"After the stunt she pulled in PE they gained a little respect. After she began to talk with Aaron and myself, well they wouldn't cross either of us."

"About that, how close are you to? Is there anything I should know about him?"

"He's an ordinary guy, good in sports, school, with girls. He has a bit of a temper but nothing too harmful. We're close now but that's only recent, he gets on with most people." Hermione smiled.

"Good, I'd hate for him to be threatened by the boys when we've only just met." They heard a crash from the hallway and Hermione tensed as Renfield ran in.

"Blasted bird, some owl has just flown in." The majestic eagle owl in question flew towards Hermione and she took the letter before opening a window for it to fly out.

"Damn I forgot you drink blood, I'll ask them to send letters direct to my room via floo."

"You use birds?" Hermione nodded at Ingrid as she sat, opening the letter. She scanned through it quickly.

"My friends are going to drop in tomorrow lunch to see how I am- it should just be Draco, Harry and Ronald but you never know with this lot. Bird have been used for centuries, I'll just send a reply." She flicked a finger and her wand appeared in her hand. After the war she had been given a new one free of charge by Olivander despite tipping him. It was a dark ebony with an intricate mahogany handle and design. The core was dragon heart string and scale, though also held an element of werewolf hair that Remus had donated- it made the wand more powerful if the creatures were willing and both were willing- the dragon didn't need to be dead and magic had quickly helped it heal to Hermione's delight- she didn't want the death of another innocent creature on her hands. Bertrand snarled but Hermione ignored him as she gave it a small flick and her patronus appeared. It was no longer an otter and she admired the strength the large beast held as it prowled the room. "Tell the boys that they are welcome to visit and that they may be attacked by groupies. Tell them not to play it up or I wont play nice and that yes I am fine." The graceful creature leapt out of the room.

"Was that a panther?" Blushing slightly Hermione smiled at Ingrid's shocked look.

"Yes that's a patronus, its main purpose is to get rid of dementors which suck all happiness out of you but it can also be used to carry messages, they aren't private but it doesn't matter. They change if you do- I had an otter before the war."

"There are creatures that do that?" The Count looked horrified though Hermione was used to these disbelieving looks towards the hooded creatures.

"Yes, they're used as a punishment- the dementors kiss. It can such the soul out of your body. They are particularly fond of those who have had more traumatic experiences so a patronus is essential for most of us. The chill you get used to, chocolate is a given remedy and none of us girls find ourselves complaining." Ingrid flashed Hermione a smile and both hid giggles at the boy's confused look. Soon the table lapsed into silence as they finished.

"Goodnight miss Granger, sleep well." The girl merely nodded but the Dracula's were thankful that she didn't comment.

"I'm putting up some extra wards Count, around the house before I go to bed. There should be little disturbance and I will also put some around my room. If you want me just knock, im a light sleeper and I can put up silencing wards that will only let that through."

"Of course, do you need any pillows, was it too cold?"

"Not at all, if it is I can just grab some from my wardrobe or perform heating charms. Being a witch has its advantages." He nodded curtly and she left, following his children- knowing her sleep, no matter how many pillows or how warm it was, would be plagued with terror and pain.


	7. The Boys

**hey guys, sorry exams and work are keeping me busy- i need the money to go volunteerign abroad this summer! am so excited- still very sorry fro the long wait but i promise i will ghet back on track soon- thank you all of you who are still following this despite the wait- will try as hard as i can to update weekly now :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the lunch hall and was immediately accosted by some of the girls who had been glaring at her previously. This time she didn't have the two boys, but the girls didn't know that they weren't needed by the witch.<p>

"There are some guys who are seeing miss, now we want you to back of and leave them alone." A blonde said, her face caked in make up.

"Yeah coz like, just coz your new here and all it don't mean that you get the guys. Beside what ever slutty things you promised the guys here wont work on these guys. They're not school boys and you cant have them." Hermione smirk grew.

"Sure thing." Ignoring them completely Hermione slid into her seat and gained curious looks.

"Some boys are here, they were warning me to stay away."

"You don't look to bothered by that."Aaron commented and Hermione looked towards the door as it opened.

"I don't need to be warned. There's no way I want to have sex with any of them." Fer frankness threw the boys as they watched the three newcomers. The man in the middle had mess black hair and was shorter than the other two. His glasses did not hide the piercing green eyes and a scar peaked out from under the mop of hair that fall around his face. He wore dark trousers and a dark blue shirt, the top buttons undone. To his left was the opposite. The pale, blonde haired man could have been a vampire and his icy eyes matched the chiselled body framed by a tight black shirt and trousers. The red head on the other hand was scruffier, through in a shirt also, and his hair was longer as he slouched- he was clearly the tallest with the blonde at around 6 foot 1. the girls immediately grouped round them.

"Hey boys, your just so gorgeous"

"Why are you here? Do you need a place to stay?" The group of boys Hermione was sitting with raised their eyebrows at the audacity that the female members of their year were displaying.

"Do you want a private tour?" Hermione smirked at the supposed sultry voices as put down her sandwich, completely ignoring them.

"Oi, slag, don't you wish you didn't have our lot now." A girl named Hannah called and Hermione turned to see the girl, her skirt far too short to be decent and stood.

"Not particularly, have them." The way the newcomers looked at Hermione told Vlad she knew them and her smirk showed she was up to no good.

"Come one Granger, you still turning me down? You know I love a girl in uniform and you are certainly one hot piece. Man I wish we could have got together in school. Weasley your a fool for choosing Brown over this one in our 6th year." The blonde said smirking, watching as the red head flushed, and de attached himself form the gaggle of girls to hug Hermione and kiss her on both cheeks.

"Get off your high horse Malfoy, there was no way I was going to join your ranks of groupies of be a one night thing. Besides you were a man whore, still are actually and I was..."

"Prudish?" She hit him lightly and grinned.

"No you git, completely uninterested in you- I was more interested in getting good grades than having a tryst in a broom cupboard."

"Yeah but now we're not in school together you wanna give it a go kitten? I'll make it worth your while." The flirting was aimless, neither was serious though Vlad grew quickly annoyed at the ease of which she slipped into banter with this man compared to the closed off attitude she could hold around him. He was not the only one, Hannah's outrage showed on her face as she watched the familiar exchange.

"You know this slag, she's stolen our boys and now you. Filthy whore." Vlad saw all three men tense and each of their eyes flashed. Unlike Hermione the ginger and dark haired men seemed to hold purer magic, the blonde slightly darker and he knew this could not end well. As did Hannah after she saw the fury in the groups eyes. Immediately the group formed what appeared to be a protective formation. Hermione behind the three.

"Did you just call 'Mione a whore?" Weasley asked, his voice chilling- something he learned in the war.

"I'm afraid we can't have that, you see Hermione here is no whore and we're a tad protective of anyone who thinks so. In fact by looking at you I'd say...Draco what do you think?" The spectacled man asked, taunting the shocked girl.

" I agree Potter. You my dear" Hannah leaned in expecting a compliment despite the chilly situation, "Yes, you dared to threaten our girl, shes done more for this world than you ever will, shes a far better person and you are merely trash compared to her."

"Now I suggest, if you don't mind that is, that you don't dare hurt Hermione's feelings again because she knows a few people who could make your life very miserable."

"Besides she doesn't want to get into her pants and has this thing called brains. I suggest you stop leering at us- there no way your coming near us again." Weasley finished.

"Run along." As the group of boys, including Vlad, looked at the quartet they saw all wore eerily familiar smirks, as of their posture indicated anger, and, as Hannah and her friends ran off in tears, as shared malicious grins.

"Damn I've missed you Mione, mum says you must pop over for lunch." Weasley said hugging her before she was swept into Potter's arms. The transition from the formerly cold atmosphere as shocking, as though they had eradicated the event from their minds. But then again, Vlad supposed, she had been through a lot worse.

"Of course, just send me a letter or call. How have you been Harry?"

"Good, training's hard but fun."

"You've finally got muscle on you, no more scrawny git eh? What am I gonna tease you about now?" Hermione pouted and was poked by Harry who ginned.

"I was never scrawny."

"No offence mate you were a twig. Now im starving,is there anything we can eat?" Hermione smiled.

"Some things never change Ronald, come." She sat down and they crowded round her. "Vlad, Aaron, this is Draco, Harry and Ron. They're some of my best friends." The boys eyed each other up before Harry held a hand that was shook. He was the only one to offer.

"Look after our girl, she may think she's tough but shes not really."

"Potter I will kick your arse as soon as we're not in public and you know how easily I will do it. How long are you staying?"

"Only to see how your doing and to tell this lot to treat you well." Draco answered.

"Why would we not?" Aaron asked confused, normally people transferred, they did not have people like this to protect them. The three glanced quickly at Vlad who, unlike the others at the table, caught their glance and nodded.

"No reason, we just want to talk to the count as well. Kingsley says he hopes you are well."

"I am not four Harry, im a grown up girl now." She shot them pointed looks.

"Yeah well your always getting yourself into trouble."

"That's normally your fault Harry and you know it. I kind of like it here you know. No trouble, crazy teachers, just normal." The raised eyebrows told them what they thought at that comment but all three knew not to comment.

"Yeah, anyway how are you really?" She shrugged.

"I'm sleeping, eating, im fine. Its good you know, the normality. Hows training?"

"Hard, I wish you would come back and help us- mum won't she says we deserve it for wanting to go into the field and refuses to patch us up."

"You'd have think Weasley would have learnt by now."

"Not everyone has servants to do it for them ferret."

"Boys." Though the school boys couldn't understand the hidden words they could see the closeness of the four. "How's Moony and Padfoot?"

"Sirius misses teasing you, Remus said he needs someone to have an intellectual talk with because we're all idiots."

"Understandable, I'll talk to them soon." Ron mock punched her on the shoulder.

"Understandable? nderstandable? We are intelligent." She raised eyebrows, "Well Draco's intelligent and he's related to Sirius."

"He's everything Sirius hated about snobs, no offence Draco, and Remus needs someone who doesn't only want to talk about sport and girls, he's nice and sweet and you are all players. If I were him I would have moved out a long time ago."

"Yeah but him and Sirius are too close for that, Sirius wouldn't let him move out and Remus would miss the company of his old friend." Hermione nodded in an 'if you say so' manner as the bell rang and the lunch hall cleared out.

"Have to go to class boys, I'll see you soon. Try not to burn anything." Though the insult could be taken lightly the group understood that even though she was checking up on the vampires they were not to be harmed in any manner or else they would have hell to pay- once she decided she was loyal to someone the female was loyal to a fault and the boys knew that she would either lecture them or make them never ever want to cross her again. The witch was powerful and they all knew that the power combined with her knowledge would easily cause damage to them if she wished to- thankfully they had only each annoyed her a little- merely watching what others had endured during her rage.

"Yeah we know Mione, still no fun." Ron drawled in a manner that was eerily like the blonde, his eyes flicking to the stoic vampire behind Hermione as he gave her a hug.

"Stay safe, don't do anything stupid. I still cant believe you came back to school."

"You know damn well that I am working." Hermione whispered as Harry tickled her slightly.

"You love learning Granger, don't lie. I'll tell the men you miss them, they are probably grateful your out of their hair."

"I have my own house Malfoy, I just don't like being alone."

" Then pop into my bed any time." He winked and instead of being affronted Hermione just laughed- used to him hitting on her in a teasing manner, knowing that neither would ever take the next step but each trying to outfox the other and take it as far as they could.

"In your dreams blondie, run along. You have a man to speak to do you not?" Draco bowed mockingly.

"As the lady wishes." And the three left, the barley audible pop sounding as the doors swung shut.

"They seemed nice."Aaron commented. "Have you always been close?"

"I met Harry and Ron when I was 11. Draco was a bit of a bully but a couple of years ago things changed and we've been like that ever since. They are practically my brothers. What do we have?"

"Maths." Vlad stood by the door, holding it open.

"Thanks Vlad, what are you studying at the moment?" He smirked.

"Nothing you cant handle Hermione." Aaron said, Vlad snarling slightly as the other answered the question directed at him.

"He's right its easy. This way." Vlad held open the door.

"Thank you Vladimir," When no one was looking he leant down to whisper into her ear, his breath ghosting over her neck.

"You have interesting friends, I don't think they are too happy you are here with us dangerous vampires."

"Your not that dangerous." She stated, walking forward as she spoke so no one would know what was going on. The vampires eyes turned black as he clutched her arm painfully.

" But I can be Granger, don't you forget it. You are just a witch, despite being higher than me. I am the chosen one and respect was earned by violence. I could destroy everyone in this corridor in seconds." His tone was still silky but she didn't not show any visible reaction as Aaron noticed they had stopped.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be late again." Hermione ignored him in favour of looking up at the taller teenager.

"But you wont unless someone really pisses you off. Let go please Vlad." Using magic she forced his fingers from her person as he failed to comply, it wasn't dark magic, just a protective shield she had been working on yet he felt her power again- it bordered on dark magic he could tell as his vampire side flared and his darker self reared its head inside him, trying to take control- he only just stopped his fangs from emerging in front of the breather that was his friend and watching too intently for Vlad to get away with anything.

"Using dark magic Hermione. Tut tut tut, what a naughty little witch you are." And with that he left her confused, the gentleman and bumbling teenage gone- replaced with a powerful vampire who transitioned into someone slightly more heartless in mere moments. Hermione vowed to find Ingrid, she had to know why it was Vlad had done such a thing, even the threats-despite not knowing him for long, seemed unusual for the vampire who wanted to live in harmony, from what she had heard, with humans.

"Are you okay Hermione? Vlad looked pretty angry- fighting already?" Aaron took her bag as he led her to maths, the dark haired boy long gone.

"I don't quite know what just happened. Have you ever felt worried about him?" The human shook his head.

"No, but I've heard he can be pretty frightening when he wants to be. A few of the boys are scared shitless of him. He exudes a kind of power and sometimes I think he could kill us all. A bit of a socio-path that one. Nonetheless he's normally an alright bloke. Cant have you in detention on your second day even if you are a friend of the counts." And he steered her away, her mind still processing Vlad's odd reaction to her magic and how it had affected him. It hadn't before which left her curious and her mind wandering throughout the lesson. She knew that curiosity killed the cat, but Harry's had always paid off in the end and besides, as her mother used to tell her 'curiosity killed the cat... but satisfaction brought it back.'

* * *

><p>If you like feel free to review or give constructive criticism, have a good week- S<p> 


	8. An experiment of kinds

**so finally- sorry, i was really struggling with this but i think i have a plan for it and am continuing on! as usual not mine and enjoy x**

* * *

><p>The situation that had occurred after lunch puzzled her, so much so that she struggled to pay attention in maths- causing her to find her only female companion in the school. Ingrid looked at home with the humans scattering so they did not have to come in contact with her but lifted the evil facade a little when Hermione got closer.<br>"I hear someone had friends over." She murmured to the younger girl as they walked side by side.  
>"Yeah, I love them but they treat me like I'm breakable- I mean if anything I am just as strong as they are."<br>"Are you breakable though?" The vampire asked, curious as she looked at the younger girl's state- she looked a little confused and lost.  
>"Not as breakable as I once was but your brother is confusing me. He got very angry today, and then threatened to kill people and when I used magic and tutted at me! He changed for a moment, I don't know why, he just turned colder." Ingrid paused in her step slightly.<br>"As in he acted with the darker part of himself, you saw he could be dangerous?" The brown haired girl nodded. "It could be to do with your magic, you said yourself it was darker than most, if you touched on it for some reason it could have caused him to react. But I've not seem him act like that since the slayer left."  
>"The slayer? Who is this person?" Hermione asked, clearly she was a big part of the Dracula's recent life.<br>"Erin was a slayer who wanted to kill us as I turned her brother. Her and Vlad had a little thing going on and when he realised what she was doing we cast her out. He took it very hard and except for his first taste of power within the mirror I have never been as worried about him. He was murderous, cold in his fury. He only recently snapped out of it, we were waiting for him to slaughter people, and that's what you first saw- this now sociable person that's a lot darker than the harmless little boy he used to be." Hermione did not reply, thinking about the chosen one's actions. His knowledge of her darker magic.  
>"Is it possible he can sense dark magic and it brings out his darker side? Or he just hides it." Ingrid shrugged as they stepped inside the family quarters.<br>"Maybe, but I'm surprised he acted out against you he's been trying hard not to act upon those feelings, maybe speak to him. I would be careful, I reckon he's a still a little unstable." She didn't add that she believed Vlad's reaction to Bertrand wanting to get rid of the witch proved he didn't want to kill her- but his darker side was not something that anyone could predict and though she felt Hermione could be being sent to slaughter she was sure that the young witch could handle herself.  
>"Thanks Ingrid" Hermione called as she walked off, towards her room- the protective wards on the door flaring slightly as she entered. Pulling out a thick tome she flicked to the pages that contained information about the Vampire's chosen one. There was very little, aside from the book he was trying to open and that he was not supposed to be some kind of avenging angel, but one without mercy. She shuddered at the dark picture that the book painted- it was most definitely the side Vlad had let out today. A knock on door had it flying open and she saw Bertrand leaning nonchalantly on the opposite wall.<p>

"Witch" he greeted, trying and failing to get through her wards.

"Vampire", she had to stop herself from the mocking tone she was tempted to take. "What brings you to my door?"

"I saw Vlad today with you. He hasn't acted like that in quite a while and I want to know what you did." He found himself suddenly able to walk through the frame, and used his natural talents to speed up his movements, in front of her in a moment reading the pages of her research. "Studying up are we?"

"I didn't do anything, he was just trying to prove he could be dangerous, are you curious because you want him to be a bad vampire or because you are worried about what he might do now he's got this power?" She knew Bertrand was traditional, he had to be is he spent centuries searching for the chosen one in order to teach him.

"A little of both, I suppose." The book slammed shut. "Does that alarm you witch?" he leaned closer, surprise that she didn't even flinch. He bared his fangs and she let out a maniacal laugh- which surprised them both.

"Oh please, try and see where it gets you. I'm not some innocent little girl as you yourself pointed out- or so I have been told." She slid away from him and held out a delicate, breakable wrist.

"A witch with a death wish then." She grinned- the sudden change in attitude causing confusion to mar the vampire's features. "Why would you offer me this?"

"It's a test Bertrand." Vlad stated, leaning against the door frame, not able to fully enter the room until she let him. "She's obviously done something to her blood." The pale wrist was pushed away from Bertrand and a very audible snap was heard. It must have been louder than Hermione thought as both the count and Ingrid appeared, with the other female breezing straight into the room.

"Bertrand you fool, control yourself." She snapped but Hermione waved her uninjured hand and the bone quickly righted itself, turning purple briefly before the accelerated healing of the spell caused the flesh to return to its original pallor.

"No harm done." She said, with a grin that caused all the vampires to worry, one she rarely used. "I understand that he doesn't trust me, he is after all looking out for Vlad primarily, and yes I have done something to my blood but I don't know if it would affect all of you. You are lucky I am not merely human. As it is I don't think we'll let the boys know about this."

"So what have you done?" Ingrid asked and in response Hermione pulled an ornate silver dagger out from under her pillow, which made the vampires raise eyebrows, and cut into the palm of her hand. There was no reaction.

"We can't smell it?" she shrugged.

"I don't know how it affects you individually, all I know is that if it's in my body you know it's there but it shouldn't cause bloodlust.

"That's a mechanism to make us all starve." Bertrand growled and as though sensing danger the wards expelled him from the room and he flew into the corridor wall.

"I want peace not another war you ignorant old man." Hermione all but yelled- her wards causing the vampires slight pain. Unlike the other times this rush of power consumed Vlad and Ingrid watched in horror as his aura changed to that of a bloodthirsty murderer which they had been trying to restrain.

"stop your craft witch" he snarled and Hermione found herself propelled into a wall- fortunately some of her charms stopped the extensive damage that should have been caused- a broken skull for one. The other two vampires in the room could not match their relations speed and watched in horror as the diplomat was attacked again. She was fast, she could dodge some of the attacks but she was not prepared for the apparently psychotic vampire. Bertrand began hammering on the wards.

"You foolish human- I told you Dracula not to bring let her stay. Everything we've worked towards." Vlad stopped his attack and cocked an ear towards the door.

"We- you mean I? I wiped out the main slayers, I destroyed their base and you tried to guide me. You are a fool- and this student never even needed his teacher." He bared his fangs gently; the casual method in which he allowed them to linger over his lips only adding to his dangerous qualities- his slow action was more of that stalking someone.

"Now son, don't be hasty. We don't want any trouble." He let out a laugh.

"I don't want any trouble but here it is. So many people have tried to kill me you know miss granger. Trouble is an awful thing to be on the receiving end of after all. I'm not going to kill her father." He grinned maliciously as he pulled the still woman up by her hair and slammed her against the wall. Despite the protective charms Hermione could feel the pain- though he had been gentle she was sure, and the cruciatus curse was far more potent than this method.

"Good I would have the entire ministry…" Vlad scoffed.

"Like the wand wavers could do much. I'm not after her blood- not with that nifty trick. I wouldn't be able to smell the terror, or the stubbornness of refusing to scream. What fun would that be?" the count winced and Vlad's eyes darkened- the crimson swirling. "You're count Dracula- you are no saint father and have done far worse than harming one witch. I mean look at her." he pulled her closer to him- looking her expressive eyes straight on. "So battle worn. No I would make it drag out." He dropped her and she didn't get up. "If I wanted to kill her. For now she is merely of interest and I like her darker magic. It is of kin to my own abilities is it not? I feel it. For a war hero you are naïve miss granger- I am no soft kind hearted boy. I suggest you patch yourself up." With that he left and Hermione was pulled to the bed by Ingrid.

"Shit- I'm sorry Hermione are you?" Ingrid couldn't look at the woman who had almost been killed by her failure to intervene. Vlad was many things but he wouldn't kill a relation with no reason and she should have helped.

"Yes." Hermione rasped- her ribs aching. She pulled a wand form her pocket and quickly healed the basic injuries before hobbling to a stand and going to her trunk. Bertrand had disappeared which made her relax slightly and she began to take potion after potion until she deemed herself healed- even if she was walking a little stooped.

"I'm afraid he could be like that for a while." Ingrid stated- looking fearful.

"I need to speak with him." The brunette decided and shock plastered across the two Dracula's faces.

"No- that is not wise my dear. Kingsley would have my head." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Count as much as I appreciate it I am not your ward. Kingsley is not my father. I will go and see Vlad in a bit. For now I need a little rest."

"Why?" Ingrid couldn't help but compare the young woman's actions to that of a battered woman who refused to leave her husband.

"I have an idea- it's my darker magic and Vlad cannot control his darker influences. If I can help him develop a resistance- just let him revel in it for a bit he could be more likely to be able to control that side of him."

"Or he could kill you." Ingrid deadpanned and Hermione gave a weak smile.

"I'm not a war hero because I am afraid of death. It doesn't scare me anymore. I just have to." The two exchange dubious glances. "It's not your decision. Ingrid can you get me some tea?" puzzled the girl left and the count hovered over the human.

"Hermione I implore you to not do this. He is unstable."

"My plan could make him stable- do you want him to damage this world? We need him to be aware of the consequences. Like a vampire in bloodlust he is foolish and unaware of the nature of his actions. It will be like an injection- building immunity in small doses. I trust him as much as I can." He didn't look happy and sat next to her, silent, until Ingrid came back in. Hermione took the china cup and smiled at the both before walking out the door. In retrospect she wasn't healed and her idea had only come to her whilst being hurt but it made sense. Vlad couldn't lose control like that every time he felt dark presences- that was exactly what the high council wanted and exactly what the chosen one should not do. Rolling her neck and shoulders Hermione walked through the dark corridors to the chamber downstairs. She walked into the room and saw Bertrand crumpled in a corner- looking worse for wear. She set down her tea and rushed over.

"Sit up, come one Bertrand." She pulled him up and saw his pale pallor. She quickly accio-ed a bottle of blood and dripped it into his mouth slowly. He looked up, frightened at first, before trying to glare at her accusingly, but his weak condition could not allow him that.

"He's calmer but I don't know what's going on. The slayer wasn't this bad- he needs control." She fed him a bit more.

"Hush Bertrand, you nurse this. We'll be back out later. Thank you for helping him. You haven't failed as his tutor trust me." He didn't seem to be focusing on her words and she left his limp body- he was slowly regaining health with every swig and could support himself more. She took a step towards the sounds of crashing and hovered outside the door. Suddenly the noises stopped and she paused before speaking.

"Vlad- I'm coming in. stay very still." She quickly conjured a patronus- the epitome of light magic and felt slightly comforted in the silver glide of her panther.

The door swung open without her assistance and she looked into the candle lit room. Vlad was sitting in the corner. His uniform was crumpled, his eyes a dark crimson which darkened as he looked up. He shied away from the light of her patronus.

"I'm going to sit next to you. This is light magic. I'm going to let some of my dark magic come to play until you get used to it. Neither of us will be able to leave this room."  
>"Unless you die." His voice was hoarse as he laughed mercilessly.<p>

"Unless I die. But that would be counterproductive and I am trying to help in a way the others can't. We can just sit here if you like for as long as you like." He patted the spot next to him and she look cautious steps- the panther stopping halfway as Vlad hissed at it in a menacing manner. He sat down- he was far taller than her even slumped in a corner.

"What were you going to do witch?" she waved a hand and the candles turned on- her patronus making its exit.

"Is this better?" he nodded. The silvery beast had made him feel uneasy- it went against his nature. This was what he was used to. "Okay I'm going to set up my shield, its slightly borderline magic. If it gets too much and you feel out of control tell me." He gave a low laugh.

"Who said I was in control?" she chose not to respond and closed her eyes almost feeling the magic ripple over her skin in a comforting manner. Vlad inhaled instantly and grinned in a feral manner. She looked at him. "No more" he breathed, sensing the heady taste of the magic as it sunk into his pores and surrounded him. He sniffed and leant closer he could tell her heartbeat was there but could not smell or taste her blood in the air. It was odd but he guessed that the added temptation would be too much to handle. He leant his head to her shoulder, almost awkwardly, and took deep breaths. "It feels warming, nice. It wants me to kill you- to tear your neck." To her credit she didn't flinch or even react.

"Will you?" he let out a low laugh but ignored her question.

"More." She turned another set of shields on and this time the pulse ran all the way through Vlad's body- he could feel the magic in the air- swirling around the powerful human next to him. He too it slow waiting before pulling her onto his lap, her back to his chest. She startled but he held on tight, wrapping arms round her and pressing his face to her neck. "Stay still witch" his voice rumbled. "I like this power. It is promising and dangerous. It calls to me you know. It wants me to use it for such evil deeds- but it wants me to stain this wood red first." She stiffened before relaxing; sure any offensive actions would only do more harm.

"No more. We stop here today." He tightened his grip.

"You are a human. You do not tell me what to do." She rolled her eyes, he seemed unusually patriarchal and power hungry when he was like this. It was a strange sensation to feel him smell the scent of her magic as he held her.

"I do when my life is in the balance and you are not stable yet. Sit here for a while- get used to it. Then we can discuss some things I have been curious about." He tightened his grip and she sent him a quick zap though her skin which he chuckled at. Vlad was resisting the urge to shudder. The magic was making him feel powerful- making him feel something for the witch, he wanted to possess her somehow. It didn't matter what it was or how but he wanted to use her- for her to respond to him as the chosen one. The zap set something else off- the pure power rolling through his body made him unable to resist shivering at the sense of it all flowing over him. He smiled into her neck.

"Now now witch. I suppose you want to know about the backstabbing whore who used to reside here," his vehemence was present in his words and she could feel the point of his fangs resting on her gently.

"Yes, fangs away or else I'll think you're not in control." He snarled.

"I am witch- she just deserves to be torn apart and spilled for all of feast on. I might send the head to her remaining slayers as a reminder- a dish served by Renfield." The thought of such acts made him smile again- this side of him revelled in the taboo and the dark.

"I'm sure you would love to but for now I just want to know what happened when she was here and how it affected your control, that's all I ask. I can't have you flying off the handle every time I use magic."

"It's not every time" he mumbled into her neck. "Only darker magic. I can sense it. It's powerful- dangerous."

"That's not what I am after." She stated and he sighed- loosening his hold a little.

"Ingrid turned her brother and she pretended to be a half fang. It was a joke that I would let someone not of pure vampire origin to live with us- no this is nothing like our class wars that is different. We pick who belong to us and they have their place in society. It is lore. Then I let myself think she was great and felt happy. I think. Content at least. She was there for me. She manipulated me." She could feel him sense behind her. "I thought she was a nice person, someone I could even go out with. Instead the whore was working for the other team and tried to kill us all. I sent her packing as a warning- I look a few fingers and an ear as penance. She won't try anytime soon. I am the chosen one- I shouldn't have acted so foolish."

"You're still a man and men have been known to do things if they like a female." Vlad didn't answer.

"More." He asked and she added another layer. The change was instantaneous- like an addict getting his fix Vlad relaxed. "I can be whoever I want to be like this- this freedom, not societies stuff restrictions. I have the confidence to do it. It's nice to be free. After the slayer was with us it got dark. I murdered half of the slayers in neutral grounds, destroyed their ammunition and bases to such an effect that they had to move underground and haven't made a move since. I called a council meeting and killed some of the oldest vampires for being traitors- including their families. I wiped out some of the most prominent figures because they disagreed with me. Power drunk, blood drunk call it what you will." His eyes flared as his voice dropped to a husk. "All I know is that is felt good- so good to have power coursing through me- like this I suppose." She did not answer.

They sat in silence for some time until a knock was heard at the door- both had just been relaxing to an extent but Vlad immediately tensed.

"Vladimir- come out. Your father wishes for you to join him for dinner. Hermione must attend." Vlad growled angrily.

"She does not have to do anything he orders her to do." It was almost protective- but Vladimir felt she was more of a possession in his twisted eyes- his and his alone.

"Of course Vlad. Please appear soon." The dark haired vampire let go of the human who stood- ceasing the shield on her body. The vampire felt the energy leave the room, giving a slightly dejected feel to the atmosphere around them. He would not thank her though. That was not necessary. He would have calmed down naturally anyway. She was only trying to save herself. He sped to the door and held it open; fixing his clothing from the crumpled mess the witch had found him in.

"After you Hermione." She nodded and brushed his arm in a comforting manner as she walked out, a little stiff form sitting down for so long. That had sent him a spark of energy, enough for his eyes to flare- enough for him to feel powerful but not overly confident. Just a boost of energy he supposed. It made him smirk- as if he needed looking after. His witch could take care of herself but he did get a thrill out of scaring her. What worried him was that she had not mentioned his almost abusive actions- ones he had ever so enjoyed taking part in, which thrilled him to his dark core. It had been satisfying to feel crunching and feel where marks would lie- if only her magic didn't get rid of them, if only he could smell her fear and taste her blood from open wounds in the air. He lost himself in these dark revels for a moment before making his way to the dining room. He was trying to stay in control.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it okay? review if you wish x<strong>


	9. New ideas

**Another one? what is going on? i thought because i am awful and sporadic in my updates i'd give you two in one night. i hope you like where i am going with this! Is not mine, feel free to review and enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Dinner was a tense affair, none of the participants quite knowing what to say. Bertrand was nursing blood; the injuries Vlad had caused him in the younger vampires rage must have been very serious for him still to be trying to recover. Ingrid sat stoically, facing Hermione and Vlad.<p>

"Are you okay Hermione?" the Count asked eventually and Vlad snarled.

"Don't insult me father." He hissed but Hermione placed a hand on his arm, zapping him slightly. He hissed again but reclined in his chair.

"Yes I am fine. My idea worked, I just have to get Vlad used to dark power and this should make him able to control himself more. Not that you're out of control, just that you are not used to thinking rationally in that mind-set- it's pure selfish desire. You have to learn how to rationalise." Though he didn't reply Vlad grumbled and turned to his plate.

"So, are lessons still going well?" Ingrid's painfully obvious change of topic made Hermione smile.

"Yes, the boys came to visit today which was good- I'm glad they came earlier rather than late or we would probably have to put out a few fires. They are almost as bad as Vlad when something happens to me. They got hit on by everyone naturally but hopefully they won't feel the need to check up on me again, it can be a tad annoying." The brunette grinned. "Yourself?"

"It was good, boring. The breathers are all obsessed with love ad dating and gossip and its boring as heaven. But I got to annoy some people and generally stuck to myself. It was fine. The teachers don't bother me anymore." Hermione smiled.

"I was always such a goody two shoes. I was the annoying over excited one with all the answers. In a way the war was good because it made me calm down. I totally understand why I annoyed people. Looking back tis hilarious- considering I think we broke about 50 school rule sin one go once." She smiled. "Yeah we were pretty much trouble magnets."

"And you still are. I mean a war, coming here."

"It wasn't meant to be trouble Ingrid. I'm sure you guys didn't want me here. So it wouldn't have been my fault. Aside from my magic and I didn't know that before. Besides muggle school is interesting. It is boring. We used to have ghosts and a castle and the giant squid. It was home for a long time." She gave a small smile.

"Sounds old." Ingrid muttered.

"Yeah, it was traditional. Actually Bertrand I think as a tutor you would love it, we have a selection of magical creatures in the forbidden forest and our library is huge. It's very old." Bertrand nodded, looking much more like his usual self now he'd had something to drink.

"Yes. I suppose you did help me and I owe you. Besides if you are going to be staying I can't be fighting with you all the time." Hermione beamed.

"Wonderful. I do still love research and Hogwarts is brilliant for it. Shall we go this weekend? I'd have to mail my teacher and then we could apparate in. I'm not sure about foo powder as it does involve fire and portkeys have to be checked by the government and however much Kingsley loves me I can't break anymore rules without a good reason." She smirked. "I'm in his office once a week for something or other. Sometimes its just tea but more often than not I've got myself into some kind of a mishap." Ingrid giggled.

"Really? I can't see it." Hermione shrugged.

"Which part the goody two shoes or the rebel?"

"Both. I mean you are kind of bad ass- we know that form your e class and you must be smart as you are so young and to be doing this but I can't see either extreme." Hermione flushed.

"As wrong as I feel the term 'badass' is, I don't really think it applies to me, thanks. Yeah I as pretty much a walking encyclopaedia in school who never shut up and without Harry and Ron probably would have had no social life. But that's over now and I can be relatively normal." She gave a wry smile.

"The relatively part matter right?" Ingrid quipped and the brunette laughed a little.

"Certainly."

"As nice as this moment is how did you calm my son down?" the Count interrupted.

"I told you. I sat next to him and switched on my shields to acclimatise him. And it worked to an extent. It's going to take more practice- maybe every day, until he can control it."

"You can't just brush it off." The Count exclaimed and Hermione shrugged whilst taking a mouthful.

"It worked. Hats all I need to know to continue." The Count flustered eyes wide.

"But what if it goes wrong or it's too much?"

"Please as if I'd let him kill me." She scoffed, though the confidence was faked.

"He did do some damage earlier." Bertrand reminded, Hermione well aware that without her powers she would have been seriously harmed.

"Yes but I wasn't prepared, my reactions were lulled into a false sense of security. This time I can be ready. It will be fine." She tried to placate the Count who began spurting out questions.

"Quiet." Vlad's voice echoed through the room and they all turned to the dark haired boy, whose hands were clenched on the ancient table edge, threatening to leave long lasting marks from where he had crushed the material. He wasn't looking at them, instead focused on the table. "Just shut up and stop talking as though I am not in the room. Oh 'he did some damage' and 'what if it goes wrong. For hells sake have some trust in her and maybe me. I'm trying here okay. You always wanted me to be the big bad vampire so stop fretting every time I actually do that. She wants to help let her. The witch knows what she's getting into." His words were met with silence and slight worry from his family. "For Satan's sake I'm not going over to the dark side. I'm fine. Just a little pissed off that you can't actually take this seriously." his words were coated with venom and even without his darker aura all three of the other vampires were virtually compelled to obey him.

"Thanks for the trust." Hermione whispered, running a finger along his arm once and watching as his fists unclench.

"Don't be foolish witch. If I kill you it's not on me. Just be lucky I have some semblance of control." He stood, the scraping of his chair causing them to wince as he stood. "I'll need another session tonight after I feed. This lot of pathetic garlic munchers are causing my balance to be slightly skewed and we don't want the scale to tip do we?" with a wicked smile he used his enhanced speed to leave the room.

"Hmm…" Hermione pondered. "Is he like this anyway?"

"Yeah, he's got a pretty big burden and with everything that's happened he quite often flies off the handle."

"I suppose he just wants you to believe in him. I'm sure he had trouble accepting his destiny at the start and how he's having trouble he needs you guys- not that he will admit it because obviously he can't be seen to be weak." Hermione sighed. "I really hope he is okay though. Too much anger could cause him to revert back to his more primal instincts and that's not good."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry too much." Ingrid placated. "It's Vlad. He used to be a vegetarian vampire. This has been a bit of a change. Hopefully he doesn't actually kill anyone tonight. Fortunately there are far fewer slayers left but that doesn't mean he won't run into any."

"He said he killed half of them?" Ingrid nodded, toying with her goblet of blood.

"Yes, the ones in Britain. He took London first and the Edinburgh- off the map completely. Let a few survivors run to other groups before tracking them. The resistance group learned to lay low but their forces were completely decimated and torn apart. All the generals were gone. I'm pretty certain in the week he flew the nest so to speak, he just left, and he took out some of Germany and France. Fortunately in Europe the vampires are generally older- but even then in a rage he killed some of those who disagreed with him. It was a bad summer to say the least. Especially for the slayers."

"Like exterminations? Merlin, I've lived through one race war and I really hope this isn't another one. What about coexistence? Blood banks, donors?"

"That would require us becoming public knowledge, and we tried, Vladdie was the number one fan and then he turned darker. It doesn't work- we know that."

"What about witches. You said the blood was better right? What if we set up donation banks? We know about each other. You wouldn't get many from pureblood families but the muggleborns might, and then their families know so they could ask. If we ran it too we could give instant blood replenishing potions and then the contributors would be fine without any side effects and…" Hermione trailed off, not aware of their eyes on here. "I'd have to talk to Minerva and the others, we could do that while we visit Hogwarts and Luna in the department of magical creatures, I'm sure she would back my idea and Kingsley would…hmm…" she looked up and flushed, well aware her musings had been out loud but having forgotten the others in the room. "Sorry, can I got and get my ideas down on paper- it's just I may have solved something, I'd run it by Vlad and you once it's finalised but…" she continued to blush and looked down.

"It sounds good." Bertrand stated his praise rare. "It would solve a lot of problems- distribution and blood going off would be a problem.

"Not if we bottled it, we could put a stasis charm on it and then we can transport it via owl delivery of broomstick or even apparate with shrunken cases of it, or floo. I mean it is so much quicker than muggle transport. And blood replenishing potions mean a donator could donate maybe 4 times a month. Our community isn't huge but if it gives you better sustenance…"

"Then you'd need less. May I join you in your planning?" Bertrand asked, aware he and the girl weren't on the best of terms. Hermione took this as an opportunity to get to know the tutor more and sile.

"Yes, I'm sorry Count we have to leave the table. This could be revolutionary and sole so much please." He waved her off.

"Of course my dear. Happy planning. I must speak to Miss Macaulay about something." He mentioned vaguely to his daughter who got up also and left, without bothering to say goodbye- there was no need. Ingrid was sure the two were on to something though, it did sound interesting. She had never tried a witch's blood but had heard it was far more potent than normal humans.

Hermione and Bertrand had been planning for a fair few hours, a downstairs room filled with mind maps, spider diagrams, flow charts and notes. They were throwing ideas off each other, writing in different inks, colour coding. The organisation scheme worked well for both, which was surprising. Finally they sat on chairs, looking at what had been stuck around them, the sheets on the floor.

"Merlin's beard that was intense." Hermione chuckled and Bertrand couldn't help but join in. Hermione shook her hand out. "I am glad I am used to writing fast in a short space of time." She murmured, massaging her right hand slightly.

"I think it might work." Bertrand stated and Hermione shared a grin with him.

"Yes. If it did that would be wonderful. When we go to Hogwarts we should talk to my former professor and then I need to take a trip to the ministry to see what they think and we could have a new bl. Even if it doesn't go through we could still start it- the bill would just be a formality saying within certain rules and regulations vampires would be allowed to drink a witches blood if not from their body and you know what I mean. To place some rules on how much we take and other things. "She collapsed into the chair, smiling.

"You're not so bad you know. For a witch." She smirked at him.

"Just don't get on my bad side vampire and it'll stay that way. I don't hold your anger towards me against you. I expected it." She shrugged. "I've met my fair share of magical creatures who hate us so it doesn't bother me." Bertrand made to reply but Hermione suddenly tensed next to him and sat up alert. He didn't know why until he saw Vlad rush into the room and come to an abrupt stop in front of them. He wasn't usually a messy feeder but he had some blood on his lower lip and collar.

"More fucking slayers." He cursed, angry. "Think they can come in and try to take me out. They were so scared they fired wide- not that it would have hit me. Pathetic breathers trying to play soldiers. I mean seriously. I smelt her on them. She had been with them- in their group. I told her to stay out of it and she's found new friends. Well she'll just miss them because they're not going back to base alive. He licked pointed teeth and grinned maliciously. "The humans I had taken some from, some might I add not all- they are fine and compelled not to remember, weren't enough but slayers blood was so refreshing." He turned to Hermione.

"If you don't mind before I go on a rampage I need your help. Bertrand out."

"Not in here, we've done some important work I'll talk to you about later, now come on. Let's go to my room. Then at least when you leave I can get some sleep." He picked her up and sped off without asking, something she was utterly unprepared for. She could feel the beginnings of control slip as he placed her on the bed and she moved up to she was sitting on her pillow, back against the wall. He immediately took the place next to her- using his fingers to gain the last bits of liquid he had spilled. He didn't touch her.

"You make the rules right now. Just in case." He murmured and Hermione knew how much the admission of weakness cost him- as well as the lack of control.

"What do you need?" she asked. "Take it in small bits if necessary." he nodded and positioned them so he was leaning on her shoulder again, arms wrapped around her fragile frame. "How bad?"

"I'm not there but I'm close. I lost it for a moment with the slayers. It was pretty gruesome to say the least." he let out a low laugh. "And I enjoyed it way too much. I wanted more, better opponents." She turned her shield on and he gave a hiss before the feel of grey magic settled within him. Slowly, as they sat in silence, she turned added more of her layers until it was so borderline dark magic his could feel it rushing through the petite witch. "It's comforting." He murmured. "But I need to get used to it." It wasn't a plea, he wouldn't ask, but she knew he needed to get used to more power. This wasn't much at all- it was just background power that was easily sustained. Hermione sat, thinking of ways she could use dark power before settling on one idea. Her and the boys had played with the idea of magic flowing through the body instead of coming to form one core. They had debated if you could change the nature of your magic, of course it could be used for good or bad as a weapon but if it was wandless and instinctive you could change its nature. Placing a palm face down on her thigh Hermione summoned a small ball of energy. This was primal magic rather than the refined form she had been taught in school, that most couldn't dream of controlling nor having the power to create. It was more the elemental magic of the Americas that had been lost with the introduction of wands in Europe. There was no direct spell; it was not used for a specific purpose other than being pure power. The magic had trickled out and as it did so she thought of what she wanted it to be used for- to destroy, maim harm. They had found, through vigorous testing, that this almost changed the composition of the magic. For one it was more powerful but it felt different. Light magic felt easy, free whereas dark magic felt powerful, dangerous. She knew Vlad could feel it; his eyes were black- focused on the deep blue ball of swirling energy. Looking at him she could see his teeth were out, she could feel his body tense.

"Is this okay?" she asked curios and he nodded, swallowing.

"This is good. It's fantastic." He breathed. He could feel it, it was forbidden and dank and everything that called to his true nature. It felt heady and made his senses go wild- his bloodlust felt slightly sated- not just because of his earlier meal, and his whole body was primed to do something. Be it kill, hunt or devour. Vlad knew he needed to exercise control so, closing his eyes, he just felt the power- getting used to its energy. That was hard, it appealed to him so much- all the sins were calling out to be used, with wrath and lust at the forefront. Slowly he opened his eyes. "I still want to kill but its better. I can think straight. Can you just talk to me about this idea while so I focus on our words and get used to it." Hermione nodded. She was aware of the effects on her younger companion. She'd seen other vampires go wild over less- it did appeal to their baser instincts after all.

"Of course. Well we thought about coexistence but not with humans. As witches we could replenish our blood after donating it…" Pretty soon she was just talking on autopilot- watching the dark haired vampire. His eyes were closed but he was alert. He didn't move, aside from ease out of the high strung tension he was putting his body under. As she finished he opened his eyes and sat up. Without warning he swung his legs over hers, till he was straddling her and pulled her into a hug- his still prominent canines teasing her neck, trying not to be a threat to her health.

"Sorry. I just needed to…" he trailed off and breathed in. He didn't know if she understood but he needed to breathe her scent in- it was a part of her and contained wisps of her magic. Something within him was forcing him too- but not to hurt her. Not this time. He was just content to be surrounded by her aura, though not blind to the feel of her body pressing into his. However he tried to drown out that part of himself with searching for her magic.

"Vlad?"

"I'm sorry." He untangled himself. "Your aura was just calling I guess. I was a little out of control but not in a bad sense. I just had to be closer." It sounded pathetic to his own ears. "As I got used to your magic I got used to your aura. I can all but feel it. It got darker and as I focused on your words that sort of washed over me and then my darkness needed to be closer to yours I guess. It was stupid sorry- it's just as it appealed to that side of me it also soothed it and I don't really know….." His words were rushed, he was no longer the overconfident chosen one but fully Vlad again and she smiled.

"It's fine Vlad. I knew it was a possibility but some warning next time. I assume I can expect more random touching?" he looked down, embarrassed, not only had she seen him in a fragile state but now like this.

"It's comforting. I sound like some breather for saying so but it just is." He struggled to put it into words and she gave another gentle smile- fortunately it wasn't mocking.

"Of course. Do you mind if I get to bed. Its late and we do have school tomorrow." He nodded before standing up.

"Sleep well." And then he was gone. Hermione quickly changed before writing up her letters and settling down. It had been a show of trust on both parts- as well as actually working. She wasn't sure how lad would react to others touching her now he seemed in tune with her touches but that was a bridge they would come to. She knew he had to be wary of his volatile nature and hope it had calmed a little. Sighing she adjusted her position before closing her eyes. Hopefully he would be fine tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>hope it was good enough :) enjoy your week x<strong>


End file.
